codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi minus Yumi
Yumi minus Yumi is the 10th episode of season 6 and the 140th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with the Lyoko-Warriors in the laboratory with and with a mate of confidence that has a contact with the CIA, to trap to the men in black and find Anthea and Taelia. He explains that the reason by which abandoned Kadic was by his protection, and that the men in black are a threat by part of the project Carthage. Aelita is a bit angry but the important is to find a proof to trap the men in black, a master plan. But for the moment they don't have any idea. To the following morning, Yumi and Ulrich are in the class of Latin with Mrs. Hertz except Evan O'Donnell who hasn't attended to his class. It's absent by a personal subject, except Odd that he's the only one that knows why apart from the students. She announces to the students that will deliver the notes of the second evaluation since it begins Saint Week like some small holidays. The students have illusion, and she delivers the notes to each student, especially comments to Odd that he has improved from the last quarter and wants to that it follow with his effort. After finishing the classes, all the students go on holiday with his parents except the Lyoko-Warriors that they will remain in the academy. Everything will be desert, except , , , the nurse and other professors, except the concierge that will remain to watch the academy. Therefore it is the perfect day to continue the plan to locate Anthea and Taelia. In the afternoon, Yumi goes to the Factory alone to investigate deeply in the Cosmic Space in the laboratory programming an automatic virtualization, and goes to the scanner room. It begins the countdown to zero and falls in the Cosmic Space again, she begins to feel that something has happened on the tower damaged and goes to the platform with a halo of light. It approaches little by little and suddenly it begins him to hurt the head showing images of his memories of romantic moments with Ulrich, their kisses, their friendship… are disappearing little by little but she doesn't give him importance. The Lyoko-Warriors except Yumi gather in the library with agents of the CIA accompanied like confidence to capture to the men in black, and the only solution to attract them is to contact to Anthea by smartphone. Aelita had to assume the risk and calls the number of Anthea expecting the tone of the call, and she answers to the call. Anthea is in a cabin of telephone in a street with Taelia. Franz explains him that she has to return immediately to the academy with secret sentences to trick to the men in black. But they are listening the conversation punctured in a van recognising the voice and a screen shows that Franz is in the academy. The men take him to Anthea and Taelia and put them in the van with a gun in the face to calm them, and that will go with Franz gathering in the bridge of the factory driving to there with the appointment. While in Lyoko, Yumi in a platform touches a halo and a spectre holds him the arm, she resists and she destroys it with her fan. The spectre release her, throwing backwards but they appear the mini-Kolossus surrounded without chance to escape. Yumi goes in panic. Yumi thinks a plan that is very risky: defeat the mini-Kolossus, since if one explodes the others will also do it like a big "atomic bomb". She tries to think in another option but she doesn't have at all, the only way to go out is be devirtualized. Yumi launches the fans to the mini-Kolossus but arrives a bit late, the mini-Kolossus launches her a laser of lava to Yumi and she finishes devirtualized. She goes out of the scanner unaware. The men in black, Anthea and Taelia go down of the van with a gun to follow to the bridge but are assaulted by the agents of the CIA and asking to drop the weapons and leave them in the floor. The men in black kneel with the hands in the nape, and the agents manacle them in his arms and carry it in their car. Anthea and Franz gather embracing happy and afterwards kisses Taelia in the front saying that all is over. Taelia does a look of repentance to Aelita and smiles. Ulrich treats to locate Yumi with his GPS and indicates that her smartphone is in the factory without moving. He goes to the factory and the rest go to the academy to explain everything about Taelia's abandonment in Kadic and about Michael. In the rec room, Taelia explains them what happened during the murder of Michael, reveals that he works for the men in black but betrayed them with the project Carthage directly to Franz Hopper. The men in black forced Michael to kill Taelia's parents of whose name is Susan Hopper (Anthea's sister) and her father is Jack. They died in what it seemed to be an accident of car, when Taelia was only a baby. Michael adopts her like her legal tutor, but she never knew that Michael was the one who killed Taelia's parents. In a flashback, Taelia is with a gun aimed to Michael asking after him the death of her parents, because he was the murder, and she wants revenge. But she is unable to do it and Anthea shoots in her place to Michael for having killed her sister, avenging without knowing that they're being recorded in video by a man that passes off as a worker for the men in black, that sends the video by post to Jeremy like a proof to the police. After finishing the meeting, Aelita does an apology to Taelia for having lost somebody of his beings wanted and the reason that worked for the men in black some time backwards that was being forced. Aelita and Taelia embrace reconciling and giving another opportunity, and decides to go with an agent of the CIA to give her a home like protection because she still isn't save. Anthea and Franz decide to return to the Hermitage to renew it again, and the Lyoko-Warriors also go with Aelita to help. In the Factory, Ulrich in the scanner room finds Yumi in the scanner unaware and he treats to revive her, but she doesn't answer and he carries Yumi to the infirmary with the help of Anthea. When waking up, she doesn't know who is she and doesn't recognise to Ulrich, but she can recognise the other Lyoko-Warriors, leaving Ulrich sore. Franz diagnoses the activity of Yumi with the laptop of Jeremy and discovers that it was a spectre the one who did her alter the memory. To the following morning, Yumi is seated in the bank and Ulrich wants to speak with her but she doesn't have memories of Ulrich. Ulrich treats to kiss Yumi in the lips to do her remember the memory but she refuses it accusing it to be a ""womanizer". Being "victim" of the memory altered by X.A.N.A., she takes a decision looking directly to Ulrich, the episode finishes with Yumi that decides to finish their relation and their friendship leaving Ulrich with the heart broken. He goes with anger striking with his fist to a tree… Gallery Episode140.jpg|Yumi in the scanner after being devirtualized by a Mini-Kolossus. es:Yumi menos Yumi fr:Yumi moins Yumi Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes